Status
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: "Onee-chan, ayo pulang!" "Apa kau sebegitu inginnya di akui sebagai adik olehku, Saki?" Saki fic pertama di fandom Indonesia. TeruSaki, Miyanagacest. T untuk incest. Drabble.


Tidak pernah bosan dengan genre ini… TeruSaki FTW!

Menjajaki fandom yang belum tersentuh oleh author Indonesia. ==d

* * *

Status

Rated: T *karena saya gak tega ngasih K kalo ada incestnya.*

Saki 咲 © Kobayashi Ritz-sensei. (_ _)

Pair:

Miyanagacest

WARNING: Mengandung INCEST dan mungkin OOC.

DON'T LIKE DON'T EVEN FUCKING READ!

ENJOY~

* * *

"Kau… Bukan adikku."

Dunia seorang Miyanaga Saki hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut sang kakak kandungnya. Perjuangannya dari kualifikasi prefektur sampai ke final nasional kini sia-sia belaka. Mimpinya untuk membawa pulang kakak dan ibunya untuk tinggal bersama lagi dan bermain mahjong sebagai keluarga kini sirna tak bersisa.

"T-Tapi… Onee-chan…" Saki tak kuasa membendung air matanya lagi, sekuat apapun dirinya dalam pertandingan mahjong, tidak berarti sama saat diluar meja mahjong. Saki yang kekuatannya setingkat dengan Teru sebenarnya hanyalah gadis rapuh yang hanya ingin berkumpul kembali dengan keluargannya secara utuh.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Kau. Bukan. Adikku." Setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Teru menyayat-nyata dalam ke hati Saki. Saki memang sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hal yang seperti ini, tapi kenyataan berkata lain, sakitnya hati ini lebih dari apapun yang pernah di rasakannya. Saat Mihoko memberitahunya kalau Teru menegaskan dirinya tidak mempunyai adik, hatinya langsung gemetaran, saat mendengar langsung dari Teru…

Seratus kali lipat lebih menakutkan dan seratus kali lipat lebih sakit.

"Teru, sudah, henti-" "URUSAI!"

Sumire Hirose berusaha menghentikan Teru sebelum gadis itu menghancurkan Saki, tapi Teru sepertinya tidak ingin di ganggu kali ini sampai-sampai membentak Sumire.

"Kau… Kau… Apa kau tahu rasa sakit yang aku derita padaku waktu itu!" Teru mencengkram kerah leher Saki dan mengangkatnya. Saki hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan dengan amarah yang Teru ledakan.

"Tunggu Miyanaga-san! Itu sudah keterlaluan!" Haramura Nodoka yang sedari tadi diam dan melihat pergumulan antara dua kakak-beradik dan juga penunjuk jalan agar Saki tidak tersesat dalam mencari ruang tunggu Shiraitodai. Tempat dimana kakaknya berada.

Tetapi dengan satu tatapan yang mengatakan 'diam, bukan urusanmu.' Membuatnya tak berkata-kata lagi.

"Apa kau tahu sakitnya hati ini saat terpaksa harus berpisah denganmu, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan dengan kemungkinan tidak pernah bertemu lagi? APA KAU TAHU!? MIYANAGA SAKI!?" Teru melepaskan Saki dari cengkaramannya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan air mata mengalir deras dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Sakipun langsung memeluk Teru yang notabenenya lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Ssshh, sudah Onee-chan, semua yang terjadi di masa lalu lupakan, aku sekarang ada disini, didepanmu, kita bertemu lagi, ayo pulang Onee-chan, dan kita semua berkumpul kembali sebagai keluarga." Kata terakhir itu membuat Teru berhenti menangis.

'Keluarga kau bilang, apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga?' pikir Teru.

"Sudah aku bilang, kau. Bukan. Adikku." Teru menaikan wajahnya dan menatap kedalam mata Saki, merah dengan merah, mata Saki penuh dengan keluguan dan kepolosan yang disertai dengan penyesalan yang dalam, berbeda dengan Teru yang penuh dengan amarah, penyesalan dan… Setitik cinta?

"Tapi Onee-chan, aku ini adikmu! Ayo tes darah kalau Onee-chan masih _ngeles_!" Dengan keberanian yang entah datang darimana, Saki mencoba melawan Teru.

"Apa kau sebegitu inginnya di akui sebagai adik olehku, Saki?" Mata merahnya kini menatap lagi kearah mata merah Saki.

"AYO JAWAB! MIYANAGA SAKI!" Teru berteriak kembali tangannya kembali mencengkram kerah leher Saki dan mengangkatnya dari tanah.

"M-M-M-M-Memangnya a-a-a-ada pilihan lain, O-O-Onee-chan?" Saki, Sumire dan Nodoka tidak bisa melihat seringaian Teru.

"Tentu saja ada." Teru menarik Saki dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah dirinya. Bibir dan bibir saling bertemu dan tanpa pikir panjang, Teru langsung menciumi bibir Saki yang masih syok.

"Kita semua bisa berkumpul kembali sebagai keluarga, hanya saja, sekarang kau bukan menjadi adikku lagi." Saki langsung jatuh pingsan mendengar pernyataan dari Teru dan Teru mengangkatnya dengan mudah karena Saki sangat ringan dan berjalan sambil membawa Saki bak tuan putri dan meninggalkan kedua teman masing-masing Miyanaga yang masih terpana dengan syok.

Apa yang baru saja mereka lihat?

Dan tujuan Teru berikutnya adalah pergi ke negara yang memperbolehkan perkawinan sesama jenis. Dengan membawa Saki tercintanya tentunya.

* * *

Omake:

"K-K-K-K-KAU!" Awai Oohoshi, kapten dari pemenang kejuaran nasional dua kali, Shiraitodai menunjuk kearah muka Miyanaga Saki yang baru saja datang di antar Teru.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGAMBIL TERU-SENPAI DARIKU!" Saki hanya terlihat kebingungan, sejak kapan Teru menyukai seseorang selain dirinya? Perempuan ini harus membayar karena dia telah mengaku-ngaku sebagai orang spesial Teru.

"Onee-chan? Aku hanya membawa Onee-chan pulang kerumah agar kita semua bisa berkumpul bersama lagi sebagai keluarga." Jawaban polos Saki membuat Oohoshi semakin mengamuk.

"Persetan dengan keluargamu! Kembalikan Teru-senpai!" Saki hanya menunduk, rambutnya menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Persetan dengan keluargaku?" Udara tiba-tiba terasa dingin dan semua pemain bagai sedang di incar oleh predator.

Amarah seorang Miyanaga Saki kini dingin membara.

Iblis. Itulah yang menggambarkan Miyanaga Saki setelah mengamuk di meja mahjong dan meng-sanbaiman Oohoshi tiga kali. Ya, tiga kali. Dan sampai sekarang, posisi dealer masih berada di tangannya dan Saki hanya meng-ron Oohoshi seorang atau tsumo. Jarak dua ratus ribu poin kini hanya tinggal menyisakan sedikit dan belum ada seorangpun bisa mengalahkan Saki.

'Seperti melawan Teru-senpai…'

Miyanaga Teru memang lawan yang sangat terangat sangat tangguh. Begitu pula adiknya, Miyanaga Saki. Permainan plus-minus yang di peragakannya di pertandingan kuarter final kini tak berbekas, Miyanaga Saki membabat habis Oohoshi tanpa bisa membuat mangsanya berkutik. Seluruh batu mahjong yang di buangnya terasa seperti bisa di ron kapan saja oleh Saki.

"Ron. 24000"

"Tsumo. 32000"

"Ron. 12000"

"Tsumo 8000"

"Tsumo 24000"

Dan poin Oohoshi dari Shiraitodaipun turun sampai menjadi nol. Posisi memalukan untuk sang juara bertahan.

"Oohoshi-san… Bukankah mahjong itu… Menyenangkan?"

* * *

TeruTeruTeruTeruTeruTeruTeru TeruTeruTeru~ =3=

Akhirnya fic ini... *manlytears*

Manga maupun animenya recommended. Kalau kau pengen anime serius tapi ada humornya, sedikit fanservis dan yuri dan mungkin sedikit belajar mahjong.

Oh, para charanya juga gak ada yang pakai pakaian dalam. Sasuga Ritz-sensei. (_ _)

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

II

V


End file.
